


Nightmares

by Melodycass



Series: Nina shepard and Javik [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodycass/pseuds/Melodycass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are keeping two crew members awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up with a start sitting up panting hard. he ran a hand over his caprice, it was a nightmare...but not his nightmare.  
He could sense the nightmare was from above him. he raised his eyes towards where the commander was sleeping.  
He sighed; he wasn't going to get any sleep with her having nightmares. He got up walking to the lift to see the commander.

Nina Shepard for the first years of her life grew up on the streets. she had never seen a tree or anything green till her and her sister stole away on a plane.   
from living on the streets she had developed a good sense of when someone was in the room with her and when they were standing over her.  
she woke up out of her deep sleep one hand in a fist punching who ever standing over her. her other hand grabbing the pistol she kept under her pillow. the person she hit grunted and felt tingling of biotics wash over her.  
Human and Prothean stared at each other, both of them breathing faster than normal.  
Javik had her in a statis lock making her unable to move. her pistol aimed at his eye.  
It took a few moments before Javik let her go and she dropped her hand down putting the pistol on the bedside table.  
"Javik, why are you here?" she asked flicking the few strands of hair off her eyes.  
"you were having nightmares." He told her simply standing over her.  
Their Prothean bond of being the only ones who could talk and sense each other. the last beings in the galaxy who could do this.  
She looked down at the floor worried how much she had been giving off. "I'm sorry. I should of had something to stop me dreaming."  
He grunted at that then his eyes travelled down to her neck and lower.  
she looked down then saw that she had nothing covering herself. she blushed and quickly pulled up the blanket over her bare breasts. she looked away wondering if female Prothean's had breasts.  
she moved her legs then patted the bed.   
"sit down." she told him bringing her knees up to hug them. "I won't be able to sleep now that you've told me I keep you awake."  
"You do need your sleep." He told her sitting down his hands on his knees not looking at her. "we need you ready to face the reapers."  
She smirked at that. "is there a way I can stop my nightmares getting to you?"  
"there is but it will take too long for you to do it."  
She nodded watching him; his body language was tense, his moment was stiff just like when he first came abroad. she heard him take a deep breath.  
"Do you know what you were dreaming about?" he asked.   
Nina bit her lip unsure how to say it. she leaned back closing her eyes. "back on earth there was a boy, he was trying to hide but must of followed us to get to the ships. he got on one of them then a reaper got the ship. killing all on bored. " her hand tensed up reliving the moment. how she felt the dull ache of losing people, of her home of her world to the reapers. She felt tears threaten to fall from her closed eyes.   
then she felt Javik took her hand in his; the three fingers warping around her five then started to stroke her hand. she felt strength from that simple touch.  
She took a deep shuddering breath. "I see him again, in my dreams looking at me and running. we both hear the reaper voice boom then we both start to run. I try to keep the boy safe but he gets hit and burst into flames in front of me." This time not even the tender touch of Javik could stop her tears.  
She angrily wiped at them with her free hand not wanting to let Javik's hand go.  
"I just wish..." she sobbed then got hold of herself again. "I could of saved him. but...I couldnt.."  
she rested her head on her free hand trying to keep everything at bay then Javik's arms warped around her, pulling her close. She didn't know what to do then she warped her arms around him.  
She heard him rumble deep in his chest, vibrating across her chest.   
"In my cycle it happened a lot. I lost many of my comrades to the reapers."  
"Not just that, but your people to." She said softly, snuggling her face into his chest; enjoying the vibrations.   
"yes." was all he said stroking her back, as he did so she started to lose herself in one of his memories.   
it was of him standing in front of a long list of people who had died. the whole room was covered in the names; it was never ending. another Prothean walked into the room, a veil over the lower half of her face. her hips was wider, chest bigger, her caprice had small golden lines over it.   
Delina.  
The name came to her from his memory. a female he had been close to. the female who was his leader who gave him his last task to save their people. she had given her life to the cause.  
She walked over to him looking at the names.   
"We will rebuild." she said simply.  
He nodded keeping his eyes lowered, not to give offence.   
"Javik." there was a laugh in her voice, in her sense. "you know you can look upon me."  
he had nodded again then looked at her. they had been friends for quite some time now.   
"we have lost to many people. we will have so much to replace."  
"No not replace, rebuild." She smiled at him touching his shoulder. "there's always hope, Javik don't you forget that." 

The memory faded at that making her smile. she looked up into his golden eyes so very different from what she was used to. she was used to looking at them now though. slowly she raised her hand to stroke his check, cupping it in her hand.   
He rumbled at her his hand stroking her back again, tracing her spine with his fingers.  
Nina smiled up at him then rested her head on his shoulder.   
"thank you, for everything. It means a lot."  
He nodded and moved away from her. he was still holding her but not as tight as before.  
she looked down at the other side of the bed she thought for a moment then pushed him down on to the bed.   
"Nina!" he said startled. "what are you doing?"  
she grinned at him. "I don't know if this would work but you; get some sleep. you can share my room, bed whatever till...till." she shrugged her shoulders smiling at him.  
he laid there on his side looking her over, a rumble coming from him.  
She smiled at him then snuggled back down on the bed; the lights dimming so that only the fish tank gave off the only light.  
she heard him sigh, as she closed her eyes, then felt his arm warp around her waist pulling her close.


	2. a little bit closer

Javik watched as the commander stepped out of the bathing room. she was dressed in clothes that showed her legs and arms off.  
she had a towel around her neck catching the drops of water off her hair. She glanced at him laying on their bed, flashing him a smile then bent down to pick up a data pad.  
It had become their custom to share her bed to help her nightmares and to also give him a better bed.  
He could of easily of taken the couches but she had told him the bed was his.  
at first there had been unease; both of them unsure what to do , what wouldn't be social graces for them.  
they had found a happy medium though; she stayed on her side and him on his.  
she down on the couch casting a look at the food he had brought up for her. she smiled at him again then lent back making a report on the latest mission.  
they had to fight off a Cerberus base, another one he had almost lost count. He looked down at his bare arm; he had taken a shot to his arm. he had put med-gel on it but it didn't help the ache from it.  
"you should eat." He told her, not because he cared but because all being's needed to eat.  
she looked up at him then shook her head. "got to write this report."  
He sighed then stood up, walking over to her. he grabbed the data pad pulling it out of her hand making her look up at him a scroll on her face.  
"Javik...."   
"eat."  
"only if you give my data pad back."  
He stood up taking the data pad with him as he moved back to the bed.   
He looked back seeing the flash of anger on her face. she sighed and started to eat.  
"I will get that back even if I have to kick you where you got shot."  
He smirked at that. "I would like to see you try."  
She stood up at that and before he could do anything she jumped on to him. he rolled with her on top moving the data pad out of her reach. she reached up her body across his. He grinned and through it behind her to his other hand, making her give a sound of disgust.   
she moved grabbing his hand, it was his sore one and squzzed. He cursed and dropped it making her give a cry of delight. she grabbed the data pad and he grabbed the back of her top pulling her to him. she cried out as her back hit his chest, without thinking he suck his fangs into her shoulder keeping her in place as he grabbed the hand with the data pad.  
"Javik...." she said softly, making him let her go.  
She didn't move away but looked over her shoulder at the mark on her shoulder.  
"well that's going to leave a scar." she said amused by it.  
He let her go laying back on the bed. how they both were meant that his head as off the bed.   
She moved so she was on top of him, her legs between his her hands under his armpits, her eyes looking at his.  
"was that....foreplay for Prothean's?" she asked her voice in a whisper.  
He felt his neck ridges heat up as he looked away from her very blue eyes.  
"No." he lied, not wanting her hold it over him.   
She grinned at him seeing through the lie. she rolled off him and layed on the bed beside him not saying anything for a moment then her hand touched his hand.  
"I feel like you should know...I've never had a lover before."  
He glanced at her stroking her hand. that surprised him; from the human males on the ship she was a suitable mate for them. a few had made comments about her body and how she moved.   
even he had found himself watching her.  
"Never had time for it."   
He could sense her embarrassment, her face was flushed her hand trembling slightly.  
"Im in my thirties and still a...maid." she looked away then rolled off the bed grabbing the data pad.  
Javik watched her walk away, she was embarrassed, worried and tired. he could sense it so clearly from her he thought for a moment that it was his own.   
"Nina...your-"  
"what?" she sunndly snapped not turning around. "someone that will be used once then thrown away, just a notch in someone's belt. or some will boast of taking the great commander shepard's virginity away. I don't want that! I want to grow old with someone who I can sit with when the day is over and just be happy with. I don't want to be used..." the last bit was said in a whisper something he felt more then heard.   
"Nina." he said softly standing up warping his arms around her. he rubbed his caprice on her head, trying to calm her down.   
He felt he tense up then slowly start to relax. he purred sniffing the berries that her hair smelled of. under it all was her scent, her personal scent. it was hard to describe it, but it was something he begun to love. it came before she walked into a room, lingered in the air long after she left. when he laid awake at night he would often just smell her never wanting her to wake up and leave.  
He pulled her closer nuzzling her neck.   
"You will find someone one day." he told her then pulled away. "though if you're looking for a mate in me, look elsewhere." he smirked then went and walked toward the bathroom. it was his turn in the shower. the fact he needed something to cool himself off didn't mean a thing.

Nina looked up from the mess hall table as Garrus walked out of the gun battery. she nodded to him then went back to eating her apple.   
"Commander?" he stopped beside her looking down at her.  
Nina glanced up at him. Commander...not Nina or Shepard. something was up.  
"What's wrong Garrus?"   
His mandibles were tight against his chin. he was upset over something.  
"I have heard that your...sleeping with Javik."  
Ah.. so that was it. she looked back at her apple and put it down. she wiped her hands on her napkin wondering how to word it.  
"what does it mean to you?" she asked. if Garrus was asking then the whole crew must be worried.  
Garrus sat down beside her.   
"All of us are worried about you. Javik doesn't seam like a good choice of mate..."  
"a mate?" she asked then laughed, her hand rubbing her shoulder where Javik had bitten her. no one could see it at all so there wasn't that she had to worry about. "he's not my mate."  
She looked down and sighed. "I have been having some pretty bad nightmares lately and Javik with his sensor ability he can feel them happening. I've been keeping him awake, so I offered that he sleeps beside me or on the couch so when i have them he can calm me down as soon as they happen. it means we both can get rest."  
She looked up to see Garrus's brow plates were lowered, watching her.  
"Nothing is happening. the closest thing that is happening is that I may roll into him and he in his sleep hugs me. that's all."  
Garrus hummed softly. "make sure it's only that. He is 50,000 years old things may not work as well as someone from this cycle."  
Nina felt her face go red and look away. "are you offering?"   
Now it was his turn to stutter.   
She grinned at that glad that she could get him back for that comment.   
"Don't worry Garrus. I'm not one to sleep with my crew. Wouldn't want to make a decision to kill the one I love. I would be selfish and send them back away from it."  
Garrus nodded then looked away. they both didn't say anything; both of them remembering Virmire.  
she got up and picked up the core of the apple wondering if the fish would like it. She smiled at Garrus, patting his shoulder.   
"Thank you for worrying about me, Garrus. it means a lot."


End file.
